


High school's a bitch

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But he's okay in the next chapters, Chan is jealous, Chan is protective, Changbin's a dick at first, Changbin's lowkey scared of Chan, Coming Out, Cute?, Felix is smart, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Jealousy, Jeongin is only mentioned, Jisung has a brother, Jisung is new to the group, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Binsung, Oops, Woojin and Minho are quiet, a little crying, because I want to, but they're there, i guess, soft?, sorry - Freeform, still soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung arrives in a new school and instantly clicks with a few people. He meets their friends and sees, him. His beautiful eyes and hair. God he was beautiful.OrJisung falls for Chan the first time they meet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chan × Jisung fic in here, wowie. This is only the first chapter tho. Second will be updated.... Uhh... Some time. Hope you enjoy?

Jisung was 16 when his parents decided to move houses and make Jisung go to a new school. Frankly, he didn't care because his old school was full of shit and people bullied him. And there's also the fact that he had no friends that made him realize, hey, moving is not so bad. 

They arrived at the new place, Jisung admiring the outside with his older brother. It was nice. He entered the house and his jaw dropped. 

"IT'S SO BIG" Jisung practically yelled earning a laugh from his dad. 

"yep. There's three floors" His dad said. Jisung got excited and ran upstairs. He walked through the has and admired everything. 

"I LOVE IT" Jisung yelled from the second floor making his parents and older brother laugh 

 

"Jisung, it's time to eat sweety" His mom called from downstairs. 

"ew mom, he's 16, don't call him that" Jisung's brother said 

"he's right. Don't call me that" Jisung laughed as he sat next tithe older. 

"oh whatever, you both are my sweethearts" Their mom said and they shared a look before laughing. 

"eat up bud, tomorrow's your first day of school" Jisung's dad said. He wasn't surprised. He was just nervous to meet new people.

11 pm rolled by quickly and Jisung settled in his bed, saying goodnight to his family. He had butterflies in his stomach. He was so nervous for tomorrow

 

Jisung got up early, brushing his teeth and looking in the mirror. He fixed his hair slightly and went to get changed. It was already 7:20 am and he had to be there for 7:45. He quickly said bye to his mom before hoping in the car with his dad. His brother had left earlier considering how he had an early class today. The drive to school was silent. Jisung's heart was beating. His dad pulled up in the school's driveway before Jisung climbed out of the car, saying small thank you's to his dad. He watched as his dad drove away and he blinked a couple of times before coming back to reality. 

He held his books firmly in his hands as he walked to his class, not paying attention to the countless stares and whispers he's been getting ever since he arrived. He sat at a table alone, waiting for class to start when someone came to sit in front of him followed by 2 other people. 

"hello! My name"s Felix and this is Seungmin and Hyunjin" the boy in front of him said. He couldn't help but notice the freckles spread across his face and he smiled softly .

"I-I'm Jisung" Jisung said. One of the three boys, Seungmin looked at him and smiled. 

"Jisung... That's a nice name" Seungmin. Said. 

"o-oh.... Thank you... Yours too" Jisung replied. 

"are you new here Jisung?" The last boy asked. Jisung simply nodded and looked at his textbooks. 

"aw, it's okay. Look, I know we just met, but how about you stick with us for now?' Jisung's face lit up and he smiled. 

"I'd love to"

After finding our they were in the same class,  Jisung was happy. He couldn't believe people were actually talking to him. After first period, Jisung sat at a table when Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin sat with him. 

"tell us about yourself" someone said. It was Hyunjin. 

Jisung found himself rambling on about random things. The others seemed intrigued by him. Jisung realized a group of popular guys were coming towards him so he stopped talking. You could tell they're popular based on the way they're dressed. Dark leather jacket, chains around their neck, black sunglasses, etc. Jisung looked away and Felix noticed. He looked up and rolled his eyes. 

"hey jinnie, hey minnie..... Felix" the guy said the last part while rolling his eyes. Felix rolled his eyes as well and looked at Seungmin. The group of four guys sat beside Jisung and he felt his heart pick up it's pace. 

"who are you" someone asked. Seungmin, Felix and Hyunjin glared at him. 

"hyung, he's new here, can't you be nicer?" Hyunjin asked. 

"no not really" The guy said, an intimidating smile on his face. 

"changbin" someone else said making the other bo- changbin stop .

"Jisung, this is Changbin hyung, Minho hyung, Woojin hyung and right next to you is Chan hyung" Seungmin finished. Jisung looked at Chan and he swore his heart did something. He was so beautiful, so so beautiful. His blonde hair wasn't helping. He had a piercing just like Jisung. He looked at his hands and he had to contain a gasp. They were so pretty and veiny. He looked away before anyone could get suspicious. 

"his name's Jisung? Oof" Changbin said. 

"Changbin, shut up" the guy next to him, Chan, who was exceptionally beautiful said. 

"oh come on. Why are you telling me to shut up?" Changbin asked 

"forget him. Welcome to the new school" Chan said with a smile on his face.  _Beautiful_

 

 

 

"Jisung, wait up" The voice of Felix called. He stopped in his tracks and waited for Felix. 

"hey" Jisung said silently. 

"did you like your first day?" Felix asked 

"yeah, I guess it was okay. Except, that Changbin guy is kinda rude" Jisung said hesitantly 

"ugh, tell me about it. I don't know why tho" Felix replied. 

"meh, I'll get used to it. This was just my first day" Jisung said walking again. 

"I'm glad you had fun tho. Unfortunately, I have to go but it was nice meeting you Jisung, see you tomorrow" Felix said waving Jisung goodbye. Jisung walked home in silence when a group of three guys walked passed him. He recognized them. Chan, Minho and Changbin. He kept his head low and sped up his pace, slightly running home. He heard one of them talk but he paid no mind to it and continued walking. He eventually reached home, taking off his shoes and going in the kitchen. 

"hey lil bro. How was school?" His older brother asked. 

"it was okay" Jisung said getting a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"just okay?" 

"well yeah.... I met a total of 7 people and became friends with 3 of em" 

"what about the other 4?" 

"well, one is rude, two of them are nice but quiet and the other one is..... So pretty" Jisung said the last part very softly but still audible to the older. 

"p-pretty? Jisung, you like someone already?" His brother questioned. 

"calm your tits, he's just beautiful, that's all" Jisung said rolling his eyes. 

"whipped" Jisung's brother said, walking away. 

 

Jisung went to school everyday, getting to know Seungmin, Felix and Hyunjin some more. They quickly became close and Jisung found himself laughing and smiling more and more everyday. He became kind of close with Chan and found out he was actually pretty funny. Woojin and Minho started talking some more too but Changbin.... Stayed the same. It wasn't until one day, he was walking to class and was harshly pushed on a locker that he realized who Changbin really was. 

"Hey.... Jisung was it? What's up" the older said, hand resting on Jisung's shoulder. 

"I'm trying to get to class, please let me g-" Jisung couldn't even finish since he was harshly pulled forward towards Changbin. The fear in his eyes was evident. Jisung and Changbin were pretty much the same height but something about Changbin just made him look tougher. 

"aww, am I scaring you pretty boy? I don't mean to" Changbin said. Jisung felt his hot breath on his ears and it made him uncomfortable. 

"hyung, I'm trying to get to class" Jisung said trying to walk away but Changbin pushed him back. He stood there looking to see if he saw anyone that could help him until he saw Chan. 

"fuck, I don't know how you manage to come here, steal all my friends and still manage to have the prettiest neck" Changbin said. He was about to lean in for Jisung's neck when he was stopped by Chan. 

"Changbin what the fuck? Leave him alone. He didn't take us away from you, you got jealous and stopped hanging out with us. Jisung has nothing to do with this. So leave. Him. Alone!" Chan said. He never knew Chan had this side to him. Changbin scoffed and walked away. Chan looked at Jisung but the younger looked away. 

"sorry you had to witness that" Chan said, a soft smile on his face

"w-what the fuck? Why did he do that?" Jisung asked. 

"don't know, I guess he tried to scare you" Chan said. Chan attempted to reassure Jisung by putting his hand on his shoulder but the younger jumped, fear in his eyes. 

"hey hey hey, Jisung, I won't hurt you" Chan said. The calmness in his voice made Jisung relax 

"h-has he always been like t-that" Jisung stuttered.

"yeah. He's very intimidating. He doesn't scare me tho" Chan said. Jisung didn't reply .

"hey, let's make a deal" Chan said .

"s-sure?" 

"whenever you're scared of stressed or something, come to me, yeah?" 

"come to you? Chan, I barely know yo-"

"Jisung, trust me, Changbin won't leave you alone if you don't and..... I don't want you getting hurt" Chan said 

"I've literally known y-you for a-a month and you're t-treating me like this. T-thank you" Jisung managed to say. Chan shot him a small smile .

So he did. Come to Chan when Changbin was being rude or mean to him. Chan was his protector kind of. He got to know Chan a lot. He knew what he liked. He knew his interest. He knows about his passion ; composing and producing. He eventually developed a small crush on him and he hated himself for it. He didn't even know if the older was gay or not. That.... That was a problem. 

 

It was Jisung's fourth month in the new school and he felt at ease. He had friends, he spoke more to Woojin and Minho, Changbin had calmed down and left Jisung alone (mainly because Chan was very protective over Jisung and he was scary). Jisung was happy .

 

"hey Ji!" someone called. It was Hyunjin. 

"oh, hey Hyunjin, what's up?" Jisung said. 

"I was thinking.... Wanna study with Seungmin and I after school?" The slightly older asked. 

"sure, I don't mind" Jisung said with a wide grin and Hyunjin replied with a "gReAt" 

After school was out, Jisung walked with Hyunjin and Seungmin towards Hyunjin's house. They got there, Jisung greeting his parents and then went jn Hyunjin's room. They started studying, quizzing eachother on different things before they took a break. 

_Was now a good time to tell them? Will they accept me? Will they still like me? Would they still hang out with me?_ Jisung thought to himself. 

"Jisung? You good? You seemed spaced out" Seungmin pointed out 

"i-... Yeah, I'm fine. I just-.... Can I tell you guys something?" Jisung asked 

"yes of course, go on" Hyunjin said calmly .

"I'm gay" Jisung said softly looking down. 

"aw, Jisung, it's okay. We are too" Hyunjin said. 

"y-you guys are-... " 

"yup, I don't know how you didn't notice but, Seungmin and I have been dating for the last year" Hyunjin said wrapping his arms around Seungmin's waist. Jisung sighed with a smile on his face. 

"I thought you guys would hate me, omg" Jisung said softly

"hate you? Jisung, even if we weren't gay, we'd still accept you" Seungmin said. That made Jisung feel better 

He knew telling Felix would be easy since the two were even closer so when he did, the slightly younger gave him a big smile and pulled him in a hug. Felix eventually told Jisung that he was gay as well and that only seemed to make him smile. 

Next was Woojin and Minho. No one knew but, Jisung was close with the two. He sat down with them after one of their classes and stayed silent. 

"Jisung?" Woojin spoke. 

"huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking" Jisung said looking at the older 

"about?" Minho asked. 

"I could trust you guys, right?" Jisung's voice was soft 

"of course" Woojin and Minho said in unison 

"okay..... I-I'm gay" both Minho and Woojin's eyes went wide before they both smiled. Jisung visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Jisung, we are too. No one except Chan knows and we would like to keep it that way" Woojin said, giving Jisung a warm smile. 

"o-of course" Jisung smiled too

"hey guys!" someone said behind them. It was Chan. Woojin looked at Jisung and the younger nodded. 

"hey Chan, Jisung just told us he's gay, like us" Woojin said in a soft voice.

"aw, that's great Jisung. I'm pretty sure you told the others and I'm pretty sure they told you they're gay too?" he said 

"yup" Jisung smiled .

"well that's great. Changbin and I are the only ones in this group of friends who aren't gay tho" Chan said sitting next to him. 

And that, that ruined everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I was like "oh yeah, I'll make a two chapter story" but then decided to make it three because I'm still not done. Maybe there will be 4 chapters??? But, if I indie everything I want in the next chapter, then it's three. N e ways, enjoy

Jisung wanted to laugh. Laugh at how stupid he was for falling for someone straight. 

"ah" he let a small sound fall from his lips and excused himself. He felt like crying. But why? What was the point? It's his fault anyway. He was the one that fell for him. He walked through the halls ignoring Felix who was running after him  

"hey, Jisung? What's up?" Felix said catching up to him. He couldn't do it anymore. He let the tears slip. 

"hey hey hey, what happened?" Felix immediately wrapped his arms around Jisung bringing him to a bench to sit. Jisung continued crying before calming down. 

"what happened?" Felix asked. 

"i-it's nothing. The bells gonna ring soon. Let's just g-" 

"Jisung, fuck class. I'm your friend and I want you to be okay. Please tell me what's wrong" Felix said softly. Jisung relaxed. He wiped the remaining tears and turned to Felix. Before he could open his mouth, he heard the bell, signaling that class was starting. But frankly, he didn't care 

"I-.... I have a crush on Chan hyung" Jisung said looking at his hands that were sitting in his lap. 

"Jisung..... " The slightly younger started.. 

"I thought I had a shot you know? Maybe I could end up with him, but iIwas wrong" Jisung said again, playing with his fingers. 

"Jisung, I'm sorry. I-.... I don't know what to say" Felix said 

"it's okay lix. I shouldn't even be bothering you"

"Ji, I'm your friend for a reason. And, maybe Chan hyung is bi. We never know. He's never been in a relationship so there's no way to tell" Felix said.

"yes there is, he told me he's not gay and so is Changbin hyung" 

"still, he could be bi. But anyway, I'm really sorry Ji" Felix said. 

"it's fine I guess, i'll get over it. 

 

But he didn't get over it. He spent more and more time with Felix and less with Chan and the older grew concerned. Jisung didn't want to face him until his crush faded but it didn't. 

"Jisung, you coming today, right?" Felix asked Jisung. 

"you could meet my little brother, he's annoying but tolerable" Seungmin said and Hyunjin agreed. 

"you don't have to agree" Seungmin said. Hyunjin smiled and kissed Seungmin's cheek making him blush. 

"relax minnie. I love Jeongin. He's so fun" Hyunjin said. 

Jisung stayed silent, admiring the couple in front of him. They were cute, really cute. He only hoped that could be him with Chan. 

"so will you come?" Felix asked again. 

"sure, I just have to run it by my parents but I'll be there" Jisung smiled. 

"Great, see ya later Ji" Felix said waving at Jisung before walking to Seungmin's house along with the bickering couple. Jisung was walking slowly when he felt an arm around his shoulder. It was Changbin. Jisung sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"whoa, what's with the hostile attitude. I haven't bothered you in a while. I try to be nice to you and I smile at you and you're really out he-" 

"hyung, it's not that, sorry. You haven't done anything wrong" Jisung sighed again. 

"o-oh, then what?" Changbin said

"i-it's nothing. Never mind. Why are you walking here?" Jisung asked. 

"I'm actually supposed to be walking with Chan hyung but his ass is taking too long so I walked ahead" Changbin said. Jisung mentally cursed, that means he'd have to walk with Chan and he just couldn't bare to. 

"Changbin, you dick, I told you to wait for me" Chan said catching up to the two. 

"oh, hey Jisung" He said catching his breath. Jisung smiled slightly before looking back in front. Changbin let his arm fall from Jisung's shoulder and they stayed silent. 

"oh, this is where I part, see ya" Changbin said walking in a different direction .

"Jisung, I'm actually glad I can talk to you now that Changbin's gone" Chan started. "have I done something wrong to you?" Jisung was taken aback by his question and shook his head almost instantly. He mentally slapped himself for making Chan think he did something wrong. 

"hyung, oh god no, you didn't do anything" Jisung said. 

"oh okay, just checking. I miss hanging out with you and you coming over. It was fun for a few weeks" Chan said. Jisung felt the guilt creep inside him. He let his feelings get the best of him and forgot that Chan was his actual friend before all this "crush" mayhap. 

"why'd you stop?" ah yes, the famous question. Why did Jisung stop spending time with Chan? Simple, Jisung is gay, Chan is not, Jisung has a crush on Chan, Chan has no idea and of course, tension. But of course, Jisung would never tell him that. 

"I... Don't know. I just got closer to Felix and we've been hanging out and I got closer to Hyunjin and Seungmin as well and I'm actually gonna head over to Seungmin's for the weekend" Jisung said. 

"ahh, I see" Jisung didn't fail to notice the dissapointment in Chan's face but chose to ignore it. 

"I'll try to spend more time with you hyung, if that's what you really want, byee" Jisung said before quickly walking away. He got home and greeted his mom and dad before discussing going over to Seungmin's house with them. Of course they accepted him going and he went to pack. A "sleepover" sounded weird to say but "bros chilling for the night" sounded much better in Jisung's head so that"s what he told his parents. He packed a few things and left. He spent all Friday night talking with his friends and eventuallly knocked out on Seungmin's couch, Felix on the other one. He woke up with a massive headache and checked the time. 

"8:30... Not bad" He said. 

"good morning sleepy heads" Seungmin said dragging a half sleeping Hyunjin in the living room. 

"morning Seungmin" Jisung yawned. Felix started waking up and noticed the three boys in the living room. 

"morning guys" he said in English, his voice deep and husky. 

"last night was fucking hilarious" Jisung said. Seungmin laughed making Hyunjin jump. 

"oh wake up you ass" Seungmin said. Jisung moved his legs off the couch making room for Hyunjin to sit. The older reached for him and hugged him. 

"still tired huh?" Jisung asks. 

"oh no, he just hates mornings" Seungmin said. 

"guys, I'm hungry, let's eat" Felix suggested. Hyunjin jumped from his position and replied with a "YEAH, LET'S EAT"

 

 After that one "bros chilling for the night" at Seungmin's, the four boys seemed to have gotten even closer and Felix noticed something different in Chan's behavior. He went up to him and Changbin one day and sat in front of him. Chan seemed to be looking for someone

"hyung" He said. Chan looked at the freckled boy in front of him before he smiled. His eyes immediately left him and went back to looking for someone 

"hyung, who are you looking for?" Felix asked. Chan didn't answer. 

"he's looking for Jisung. He's jealous that you guys spend a lot of time with him but barely with Chan" Changbin said still looking at his phone. An audible smack was heard and Felix realized Chan hit Changbin causing the younger to yelp

"oww" he said 

"y-you're... Jealous????" Felix questioned .

"i-... Uh-, no, I-I'm not" Chan said, looking away  

"bullshit. He's always complaining about how him and Jisung got along well until something happened and now he won't speak to him as much" Changbin said once more earning another smack to his arm .

"OW, OKAY, I'LL STOP, JUST STOP HITTING ME" Changbin said clutching his now burning arm. Felix's eyes went wide. 

"you like him" He said. 

"felix, please, I'm not gay" Chan said 

"maybe you are hyung" Felix said, a smile on his face. 

"well I mean, there's no lie that Jisung is kinda cute" Changbin said. 

"coming from the straightest man, I'll take it" the three boys heard. 

"Jisung.... You weren't supposed to hear that" Changbin said 

"meh, whatever. What you guys talking about" Jisung asked. Chan almost answered with "you" but he didn't 

"nothing much" Felix said looking at Chan, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"oh, well okay. Lix, we gotta go" Jisung said. Chan looked at Felix then back at Jisung. He sighed and got up walking away. Felix smiled and pulled Jisung to sit next to him. 

"okay, hyung, I know you don't like me but I need your help" Felix said. Changbin hummed in response. 

"what is this about lix?" Jisung said sitting comfortably in front of Changbin. 

"just trust me" Felix said 

"I do"

"okay, hyung, Jisung has a crush on Chan hyung and I want you to do something for me" Felix said. Both males eyes went wide and Felix laughed

"FELIX WTF" Jisung yelled. 

"dude relax. I'm not weirded out" Changbin said. 

"y-you're okay with it?" 

"of course, I'm not some homophobic straight guy. I'm pretty decent you know?" Changbin said

"didn't really get the whole "I'm a decent guy" when you shoved me on my locker and attempted to give me a hickey" Jisung said. The table went silent. 

"what the fuck? You did that?" Felix asked looking at Changbin. 

"th-.... I'm sorry. I tried scaring you but Chan hyung saved the day" Changbin said 

"I accept your poor apology" Jisung said with a smile before turning to Felix. 

"so, hyung, you said Jisung was cute huh? How about saying more of those things, in front of Chan" Felix said. Changbin raised an eyebrow. 

"soo.... Basically you want me to make Chan jealous by flirting with Jisung" Changbin said

"mhm" Felix said with a smile 

"sure" Changbin answered 

"Jisung?" 

"I don't mind" 

"then it's set" Felix said getting up. 

"operation Chan is now in check" Felix said again walking away 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting way to end it, don't ya think? And also, Chan says he's straight but do you really believe that? He himself is confused. That's all I'm saying, peace ✌️🏽


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, wow... I wanted to post this yesterday cuz it was my BIRTHDAY but, by the time I opened the app, it was late and almost 12:00 am so it was already February 6th *cries*   
> But n e way, one more chapter to go brah

Jisung watched as Felix walked away and turned to Changbin. 

"okay so, don't go overboard because I don't like you, I like Chan" Jisung said 

"I think I'm aware" Changbin said, sarcasm dripping from his voice 

"haha, very funny" Jisung said rolling his eyes playfully. 

"so, how do I make him jealous?" Jisung asked. 

"how about we discuss that after class cuz we're both two minutes from being late" Changbin said, checking his watch. The two quickly got you and ran as fast as they could to their class. 

 

"okay so, Changbin, you'll start by buying Jisung a sandwich and handing it to him, in front of Chan" Felix said sitting in between the two. Changbin nodded. 

"why am I even doing this for you? I don't like you" Changbin said 

"first of all, I couldn't care less if you liked me or not because you're not my number one priority. And second of all, you're doing this for Jisung so shut the fuck up" Felix said. Jisung giggled beside him and Changbin just scoffed. 

"okay, I'm gonna go find Minho hyung. Do what I told you" Felix said getting up and walking away. Jisung joined his other friends at the table and smiled slightly at Chan before sitting next to Hyunjin. Chan watched as Jisung waited for Changbin to sit down as well and smiled when he did. He watched as how Changbin pulled something from Jisung's hair and blowed it away causing the younger to laugh at the "silly face" he made. Changbin was acting different .

"um guys, since most of you are here, I just want to be honest with you all" Changbin spoke. Chan dropped his thoughts and played attention to what Changbin was saying. 

"I realize now that, I'm not straight. I'm actually bi. I like both guys and girls" Changbin said with a bit of hesitance. Chan's eyes widened. 

"that"s great binnie" Woojin said from the side and everyone agreed. Chan tried to hide his shock upon hearing his friends words. He didn't mind. Of course he didn't mind. It's just.... Something's not right with him. Changbin looked at Jisung one last time before getting up and heading to the cafeteria. He came back with two sandwiches and a drink in his hands. He gave a sandwich and the drink to Jisung and the younger smiled  

"wow, thanks hyung" Jisung said. 

Okay, Changbin was definitely acting different cuz, even after knowing the younger for the longest time, Changbin would never get his lazy ass up and buy something for someone. 

"Jisung, you free today?" Changbin asked. Chan piped his head up and looked at the two in front of him. 

"uh, actually, yeah, I am" Jisung said.

"wanna watch a movie?" Changbin asked. 

"alone?"

"I don't see what the problem is?" Changbin said 

"okay then" 

_Does anyone not realize what's happening? Or am I just overreacting? Come on Chan, Jisung is entitled to hang out with whoever he wants. It's his life._ Chan thought to himself. Although, those thoughts faded away when he saw how Changbin touched Jisung's arm as they both laughed. He got up groaning, ignoring the looks he was getting from Woojin, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Changbin and Jisung shared a look before laughing slightly. 

_There's something wrong with me. Jisung could date Changbin. After all, Changbin is bi but why does that piss me off. Wtf is wrong with me._ Chan thought to himself

"hey hyung" He heard Felix say behind him. He turned around and saw Minho attached to the younger's hip and smiled, forgetting everything. 

"You guys are cute, it's annoying" Chan said laughing. 

"yeah, we know" Felix said .

"hyung, you look mad. What's up?" Minho asked

"uh, it's nothing" Chan said looking away. Felix smiled knowing exactly what was bothering him .

"oh well, hope you feel better" Minho said before walking away dragging Felix behind him. 

 

Changbin and Jisung got closer and closer and Chan found it annoying spending time with them. He just wanted it to go back to when he used to come to his house and talk to him. Chan was confused. Confused about a lot of things. Why were Changbin and Jisung hanging out so much? Why was he left out? Why was Changbin always clinging to Jisung? And most importantly, his sexual orientation. His brain is telling him that he's straight and likes girls but his heart is telling him he's gay. Everytime he looks at Jisung, his heart rate picks up and he finds himself thinking about him, confusing his own brain. And he also knows that, whenever he spends time with Changbin, his heart aches and he wishes that was him. The answer was pretty clear but he didn't want to admit it to himself. 

 

Jisung finally turned 17 and he was happier than ever. He looked around the table and smiled as the sang happy birthday to him. Chan stared at Jisung's happy face and it made his heart beat faster. He looked away as Jisung turned to look at him.  _Face it Chan. You're long gone. You're gay and there's nothing wrong with that. You like Jisung and you want to be with him. Face the facts._ Chan said to himself. 

 

A bit after Jisung's birthday, Chan got even more jealous of Jisung and Changbin. He admitted his feelings towards himself but now it was driving him crazy. 

 

"okay, hyung, I can tell Chan is getting more and more jealous everyday so, what I need you to do now is.... To be mean to Jisung" Felix said with a grin. 

"what? Why?" Changbin questioned .

"that way Chan's "protective side" can be shown" Felix said 

"I think he hates me now. I left him for Changbin" Jisung said .

"Jisung, don't say that. He probably has the fattest crush on you right now"

"lix he's not ga-" 

"SILENCE. He is. You haven't realized but, he keeps staring at you and gets flustered when you look at him. I swear I saw his cheeks turn red when you laughed at something he said" Felix said, with another smile on his face. Jisung's cheeks reddened and Changbin laughed. Minho came to greet the youngers and wrapped his arms around Felix's waist. 

"You guys done here?" he asked

"mhm" Jisung said

"good" 

"remember what I told you" Felix said getting dragged away by his boyfriend. 

 

"okay so, I was thinking..... You pushing me against a locker would work" Jisung said 

"Jisung, I'm not doing that again. I felt bad" 

"hyung, at least this time it's not real" 

"yeah, I guess" 

So they did. Changbin saw Chan walking towards him and Jisung and shoved the younger slightly on a locker causing Chan to split up the two. 

"Changbin, what the fuck are you doing?" Chan said stepping in front of Jisung. Changbin groaned and walked away. 

"Jisung? What the fuck was that" 

"it's nothing, he's just being a dumb fuck" Jisung said looking down .

"he didn't hurt you right. Cuz if he did, I fucking swear I'll-"

"Chan, god no, don't. He didn't hurt me. I'm perfectly fine" Jisung said finally looking up. Chan sighed and looked at Jisung. The younger swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for Chan to speak. 

"I missed you. I-I mean, I missed talking to you and you coming over and us hanging out" Chan was almost pouting. Jisung's heart started beating faster and faster and he looked down at his shoes. 

"I missed that too" Jisung said. Chan stepped closer to Jisung and Jisung realized and lifted his head up. Chan's face was so close to his he could just kiss him there on the spot. 

But 

Chan beat him to it 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoo, last chapter y'all. Lowkey forgot to mention that, Woojin, Chan, Minho and Changbin are in grade 10 in the BEGINNING then when Jisung's birthday passes, they're in grade 11 and in this chapter their in college but it's not really mentioned. Ooooppss. The others are one grade lower so yeah.

Chan wasn't thinking. He really wasn't, but when Jisung started moving his lips on his, all his thoughts faded away. But then they came back. He pulled away and looked anywhere but Jisung's face. But he should've because his face was as red as a tomato. 

"Jisung, I-.... I'm sorry, that was way out of line. I shouldn't hav-"

"Chan, I like you" Jisung cut him off. Chan's eyes landed on Jisung's innocent ones and she smiled. 

"wait, you do?" Chan asked. Jisung sighed and looked down

"I've had a crush on you since the first day we met. Changbin's been telling me you like to rap, compose and write songs. That's so fucking amazing. You have a real talent Chan, and I like that, I like you" Jisung confessed. 

"Fuck Jisu-"

"I know, I know, you're not gay and you probably just kissed me because you knew I had a crush on you and you wanted me to feel bet-"

"hey, that's not true" Chan said 

"it's not?" 

Chan shook his head

"Jisung, the reason I kissed you is because..... I like you and, we were so close, I thought I'd give it a shot" Chan said. Jisung smiled. Smiled so wide, his gummy teeth were being shown. 

"You like me, I like you. Wow" Jisung said. He still couldn't believe it. Chan smiled and walked closer to him again. 

"wait, Chan...." Jisung started. 

"mhm?" 

"I have to tell you something" Jisung said, head falling low again. 

"sure" 

"the only reason I started hanging out with Changbin is to make you jealous" Jisung said. Chan was silent. Jisung looked uouand there he was, laughing silently. 

"wait why are you laughing?" Jisung asked

"because it worked. I was so jealous of you and Changbin so I started watching you and I thought about how I could-....." 

"could what, hyung?" 

"could get you back" Chan said. When the older didn't hear a response, he looked up and smiled when he saw how red Jisung's face was. He chuckled and stepped a bit closer to Jisung. 

"you're cute Jisung" he said. 

"hyung, stop" Jisung whined covering his face. Chan grabbed his hands and lowered them. He smiled at Jisung and placed a kiss on Jisung's nose and cheeks before stopping in front of his lips. 

"I won't stop. You're adorable" He said before kissing the younger on the lips. 

"see, I told you it'd work" Felix said with a wide smiling, standing behind a wall with Minho and Changbin behind him. 

"thanks for helping Changbin" Minho said. 

"yeah of course" Changbin answered. 

 

_A year later_

"hyung, I did it. I graduated!" Jisung yelled hugging Chan. 

"congratulations baby" Chan said hugging him tighter.

"I can't believe I did it. I'm so happy" Jisung said 

"let's go celebrate" Chan said. 

So they did. They went to Seungmin's house and had a small get together with their friends. Chan and Jisung were cuddled on one couch while Hyunjin and Seungmin were on the other and Minho and Felix were on the floor. Changbin and Woojin came through the door with snacks and laughed as they saw the couples cuddled in different areas. 

"we should really get a partner" Woojin said laughing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayt, I tried to end this on the fluffy side but that was hard so sorry if the ending is... Bleh. I tried.   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
